


The first betrayal

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Greece, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, ambrogio needs a hug, ambrogio tries to bring back kronos so that he can try to bring jace to life, apollo and hermes act like brothers, hermes tries to talk to ambrogio but ambrogio doesn't listen to him, jace - Freeform, kronos is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: While Hermes watches Luke leave camp and is comforted by Apollo. Hermes remembers the first time his son Ambrogio tried to bring back Kronos.





	The first betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my oc's Jace and Ambrogio. hope you enjoy it.

Hermes was sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall of the Olympus throne room. He just watched his son Luke leave camp saying that he’s going to bring back Kronos to take his revenge on the gods for not caring for their children.

Apollo walks over to Hermes and sits down next to him. “Hey, Apollo?” said Hermes as he leans his head against Apollo’s shoulder. “Is this about what Luke did?” Said Apollo. Hermes nods his head against Apollo’s shoulder.

 

Hermes hears Apollo sigh and feels Apollo’s hand ruffle his blond hair and pulls him closer to him. “Hermes, You are not a bad parent. Your son is being influenced by Kronos and choose to betray camp and the gods. That was his choice” said Apollo as he looks at the empty throne room.

 

“This is the second time that this has happened Apollo! The first time was in Ancient Greece! Why…why does it have to be my children.” Said Hermes as he mumbled the last sentence against Apollo’s shoulder.

 

_Hermes remembered the first time that Kronos was trying to be_ freed _. His son Ambrogio was 19 and leaving the camp that the gods built for their children. Ambrogio barley trusted him and the gods anymore because of what happened to Jace 13 years ago._

 

_“Ambrogio. Where are you going?” Said Hermes, as he blocked Ambrogio's path from leaving the camp. “Now, you bother to show your face to me, father. Where were you all those years ago!” Yelled Ambrogio in disgust._

 

_Hermes was taken back from this. Hermes looked at Ambrogio. Ambrogio wore a chiton and leather sandals and had a dagger strapped to his waist in its sheath. He still had his medium length blond hair, pale skin, and freckles on the bridge of his nose, but his emerald colored eyes looked like he’s been through pain and heartbreak._

 

_“I couldn’t do anything, Ambrogio! I didn’t know that Jace was going to be murdered all those years ago!” Said_ Hermes _as he tried to explain to his son._

 

_“DON’T SAY HIS NAME!” Screamed Ambrogio in anger that someone-no his father would mention Jace’s name in front of him. Hermes took a step back at this. He didn’t know that Ambrogio would be so defensive when it came to talking about the young son of Apollo._

 

_“Jace…My beloved Jace was supposed to start training with me when we were 7. He never got to do that! His life was cut short because of you! You..you gods only care about yourselves! You don’t care about us, about your own children!” Screamed Ambrogio as tears fall down his cheeks._

 

_“I care about you, Ambrogio-“_

 

_“YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! About anyone! The only person that ever cared about me was Jace. W-we never got to be anything because of you gods! We never got to be lovers! And the only way that I can get him back is by bringing lord Kronos back to life!” Said_ Ambrogio _as he watched his father’s eyes widen at the mention of the lord of time._

 

_“He’s using you to get back at us Ambrogio!” Said_ Hermes _as he tries to tell him that Kronos is using him._

 

_“Good! You gods never bother to show your faces! Only when you want us to do something for the gods! We did everything that you ask us and what do we get? Nothing. We get nothing, only people dying while you just watch us from Olympus on your thrones for entertainment!” Said Ambrogio, as he wipes the tears from his eyes._

 

_“Amphi, do you think that Jace would want this because I don’t think he would.” Said Hermes saying Ambrogio’s nickname so that he could try to get Ambrogio to see that what he’s doing is bad._

 

_Ambrogio doesn’t listen and starts walking pass, Hermes.He stops near Hermes's ear._

 

_“I’ll do anything. I don’t care if I hurt anyone. It doesn’t pay to be a good kid and good son, father. Just wait till you see what I did at the camp” said Ambrogio in Hermes’s ear._

 

_With those final words, Ambrogio walks pass Hermes as an explosion comes from the inside of the camp._

 

_Once Ambrogio leaves, Chiron comes galloping out of the camp to see if any of the campers left the camp._


End file.
